Camping dan Safari Malam
by IceCandy03
Summary: "Yeeee! Hari ini camping!" Hari ini Camping. Nanti juga ada Safari Malam. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi boboiboy bersaudara. Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Author. Harap dimaklumi kalau Typo dan Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Camping dan Safari Malam**

 **Cast: BoBoiboy (lima-limanya)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Author: IceCandy03**

 **Note(s): Ini FF real punya Author. Harap dimaklumi jika banyak typo dan kekurangan. Kesamaan alur cerita mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan. Author baru, mohon bimbingannya!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta, Cerita punya IceCandy03**

 **Author's Note: Haaaaiii! Ini si Author alias IceCandy03! Ini fanfic kedua Candy di fandom BoBoiBoy dan ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Author. Jika tidak ingin membacanya, tombol 'back' selalu setia menunggu (?).**

 **Happy Reading!~~~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu kelima boboiboy bersaudara. Kenapa? Karena hari ini mereka akan _camping_ pramuka, tapi di sekolah -_-. Katanya sih, nanti ada Safari Malam, alias jalan-jalan keliling sekolah di tengah malam. Nanti juga ada tantangannya.

"Yeeee! Hari ini _camping_!" seru Taufan bersemangat. "Iya! Tapi di sekolah, bukan diluar. Kalau di luar 'kan seru. Bisa jadi _one with nature_ gitu," kata Api. "Woi, jangan sok inggris. _Your English is so weird and absurd_ ," kata Halilintar. "Yeeh, sendirinya juga sok inggris," kata Taufan dan berakhir gosong di tempat. "Udah ah, jangan ngomongin bahasa inggris lagi. Kita ganti topik aja," kata Air. "Em…kalian udah bawa _sleeping bag_?" tanya Gempa. "Udah," jawab yang lain. 

.

.

.

.

Skip Time~

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah…..

"Nanti kita pramuka dulu, 'kan?" tanya Api. "Iya kayaknya. 'Kan kakak pembinanya udah kasih tau," kata Gempa mengingatkan Api. Api pun mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan kakak pembinanya.

"Aku nggak inget tuh, Kak," kata Api dengan polosnya, nge- _copy_ Air yang polosnya minta ampun. Gempa yang mendengar perkataan Api langsung _sweatdrop_. Kok bisa adiknya nggak inget?

"Tapi nanti kita belajar dulu," kata Gempa. "Oh, ok," kata Api sambil berlalu dari meja Gempa.

~Skip Time~

Jam 4 Sore….

Kegiatan Pramuka sudah selesai. Kini saatnya mereka menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka gunakan saat _camping_. Tidurnya sih dikelas, jadi mereka harus menggeser meja-meja di kelas ke pinggir kelas. Lumayan, kelas mereka jadi lega.

Setelah selesai meletakkan meja-meja di pinggir kelas, mereka menyiapkan karpet yang panjang sebagai alas tidur. Lalu mereka menyiapkan _sleeping bag_ mereka.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Taufan dan Api berbarengan ketika mereka sudah menyiapkan _sleeping bag_ mereka. "Nah, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Gempa. "Kak, kan tadi kakak pembinanya sudah bilang, kalau sekarang itu waktunya _free time_ ," kata Air dengan polosnya. "Oh, _free time_ ya?" tanya Gempa pada dirinya sendiri sambil melirik jamnya. Sudah jam 4:30. Bisa dibilang, sudah setengah lima.

"Kita makan aja yuk, laper nih," kata Halilintar. "Kok bisa?" tanya Taufan. "Ya bisa lah," kata Halilintar pada Taufan. Taufan hanya terkekeh. "Ada makanan nggak?" tanya Halilintar. "Eng, bukannya Kakak sudah menyiapkan _lunch box_? Kita makan itu aja," kata Gempa. Lalu semua saudaranya yang lain langsung mengambil _lunch box_ masing-masing.

~Skip Time~

Kini sudah malam. Waktunya bermain dengan api unggun. Yang bertugas untuk menyalakan api unggunnya adalah Halilintar, Taufan, Yaya dan Ying. Tak lupa mereka sebutkan "dasadarma pramuka".

Setiap kelas memiliki 2 regu. Regu laki-laki dan perempuan. Regu laki-laki dinamakan regu "elang". Sementara regu perempuan dinamakan regu "sakura". Setiap regu juga akan mementaskan sebuah lagu/kesenian di depan regu-regu lainnya saat acara api unggun.

~Skip Time~

Acara api unggun sudah selesai. Kini saatnya mereka tidur. Sudah jam 9 malam, dan mereka harus bangun jam 12 malam karena mereka akan melakukan kegiatan "Safari Malam".

Tapi berbeda dengan para boboiboy bersaudara. Tak ada yang bisa tidur. Karena itu, Taufan mengajak mereka untuk bercerita tentang hantu.

"Psst….sini deh!" ajak Taufan mengintip para saudaranya yang lagi bosen dari bawah selimut miliknya. Semua saudaranya langsung masuk ke selimut Taufan.

"Kita cerita hantu aja yuk," kata Taufan sambil menyalakan senter agar tidak gelap. "Boleh tuh," kata Api bersemangat. "Siapa duluan?" tanya Gempa. "Aku dong!" kata Api lagi. Lalu dia mulai bercerita yang berbau horor.

"Udah ah, aku ngantuk nih," kata Air. "Yah Air mah gitu, belum juga semuanya dapat kesempatan untuk bercerita," protes Api. "Aku setuju sama Air. Aku juga ngantuk," kata Gempa. Semuanya pun langsung tidur di sleeping bag masing-masing.

~Skip Time~

Taufan membuka matanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidur? Entahlah, Author pun tak tahu. #plakk

Taufan bangun disaat Halilintar bangun. Halilintar tidur di paling ujung karena dia memang sukanya di ujung sudut kelas.

Halilintar langsung menyuruh Taufan untuk membangunkan saudara mereka yang lain. Taufan pun mengangguk.

Pertama, dia membangunkan Gempa. Gampang.

Kedua, dia membangunkan Api. Yah, Sedikit susah tapi akhirnya bangun juga.

Ketiga, dia membangun Air. Yah, susah karena sudah 5 menit dia mencoba untuk membangunkan Air tapi tetep aja dicuekin. Untuk si Api langsung nyirem Air dengan air yang sudah dia ambil dengan gayung. Langsung bangun deh tu beruang hibernasi.

"Yuk, kita ganti baju terus kumpul di lapangan. Jangan lupa gosok gigi," ajak Gempa. Semua saudaranya langsung ke toilet untuk mengganti baju.

~skip time~

Sekarang sudah waktunya Safari Malam. Mereka keluar sekolah dipimpin oleh guru. Setiap regu dipimpin oleh guru yang berbeda. Setelah mereka keluar sekolah, mereka akan diberikan makanan dan mereka harus menebak itu apa.

Yang pertama adalah sesuatu yang pahit. Yang kedua adalah sesuatu yang asam. Yang ketiga adalah sesuatu yang tawar. Yang keempat adalah sesuatu yang manis. Dan yang kelima adalah…..

Yang kelima adalah sebuah tantangan. Mata mereka ditutup dengan kain, kecuali 2 orang, Gempa dan Halilintar. Mereka berdua harus memimpin semua orang yang matanya ditutup dengan cara memberi mereka petunjuk untuk jalan ke sekolah.

Kegiatan Safari Malam sudah selesai. Mereka kembali tidur. Pagi harinya, mereka membersihkan kelas dan kembali ke rumah.

 **Haaaai! Ini Candy! Candy kembali dengan fanfic kedua! Ini berdasarkan pengalaman Author lho. Kalau banyak typo dan Gaje, mohon dimaklumi. Author masih baru.**

 **Last….**

 **Review?**

 **Don't be a Silent Reader!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bersih-Bersih Pulang

**Camping dan Safari Malam**

 **Cast: BoBoiBoy (Lima-limanya)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Author: IceCandy03**

 **Note(s): Ini FF real punya Author. Harap dimaklumi jika banyak typo dan kekurangan. Kesamaan alur cerita mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan. Author baru, mohon bimbingannya!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita punya IceCandy03**

 **Haaaai! Nah, Candy balik lagi dengan "Camping dan Safari Malam" chapter 2! Yeeee *lompat-lompat ala Api*.**

 **Nah, ini dikarenakan ada yang minta lanjut. Jadi Candy lanjutin deh. Mumpung masih ada ide yang nyangkut (?).**

 **Ok, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, kita langsung ke ceritanya yaa.. Happy Reading!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, kegiatan _camping_ pramuka sudah selesai. Semua murid berhamburan pulang ke sarangnya (?), eh, rumahnya deng.

Nah, sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, murid-muridnya disuruh membersihkan kelas.

Halilintar disuruh bersihin kaca kelas. Bukannya niat, malah menggerutu. Maklumlah, anak kebo + temperamental #disetrum.

Taufan disuruh nyapu. Yang ini sama kayak Halilintar, **tapi** dia nggak menggerutu, malah ngeluh "capek" terus. Maklumlah, dia nggak pernah bantu bersihin rumah, jangankan bersihin rumah, bersihin kamar aja kagak pernah, pemalas -_- #ditendangTaufan.

Gempa disuruh nge-pel. Ngerjainnya sungguh-sungguh, kayak ngerjain tugas. Nggak pernah ngeluh capek. Maklumlah, 'kan dia rajin, jadinya kagak capek.

Api disuruh bersihin papan tulis. Udah dikasih yang mudah malah ngeluh aja kerjaannya, Katanya "bosan". Maklumlah, dia 'kan belum pernah bersihin papan tulis. Kerjaannya menghilangkan tekanan terus sih.

Air disuruh yang paaaaaling gampang, alias nyusun meja. Ngerjainnya santai banget, Nggak ngeluh sih.

Setelah itu mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time~

.

.

.

.

Di rumah…..

"Huaaaah! Capeeeek!" ujar Taufan sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Lalu dia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kemarin enak ya. Udah _camping_ , acara api unggun, safari malam lagi," kata Taufan.

"Enak dari mana? Dari Hong Kong? Aku nggak bisa tidur tau. Kamu nendang aku mulu," protes Halilintar. Taufan cengengesan.

"Aku mah sukanya pas Safari Malam," kata Gempa. "Iya, enak, jalan-jalan pas tengah malam. Eh, aku jadi ingat pas kita dikasih kopi. 'Kan Kak Hali minta yang banyak, hahahaha," tawa Api.

"Kan kopi enak, wajar dong kalau aku minta banyak," protes Halilintar (lagi).

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku lagi tidur dipeluk Kak Api," kata Air.

 _Blush_ ~ Api langsung _blushing_ mendengar itu.

"Eh, beneran?" tanya Api tidak percaya. Air mengangguk lalu berkata, "Kak Api meluk aku, rasanya hangat. Aku ingin dipeluk lagi," kata Air.

Api makin nge- _blush_ mendengar hal itu. Dia nggak tahu kalau saat tidur dia meluk Air. Yah, mungkin karena dia terbiasa tidur dengan bantal guling, jadinya dia kira Air bantal guling terus dia peluk deh.

"Aku juga jadi inget dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin," kata Taufan melirik Halilintar dengan senyuman mesum. Sekarang, giliran Halilintar yang nge- _blush_.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Jadi, kemarin itu…." Taufan mulai bercerita.

 _Flashback: On_

 _Setelah mereka bangun & gosok gigi…_

 _Taufan di tinggal sendirian di kamar mandi karena dia gosok giginya yang terakhir. Lalu, dia mendengar suara pluit ditiup._

' _Ya ampun, aku harus cepat,' batin Taufan. Pluit tersebut adalah tanda bahwa mereka harus segera berkumpul._

 _Setelah mengganti baju, Taufan langsung berlari kencang ke lapangan. Tanpa disangka-sangka, dia berpapasan dengan Halilintar yang juga sedang berlari kencang, sedang mencari Taufan. Halilintar berhenti berlari, dan Taufan mencoba untuk menghentikan lariannya. Namun, dia terlambat…_

 _Bruk!_

" _Owh,"_

" _Sakit,"_

 _Keduanya jatuh, dengan posisi Taufan berada di atas Halilintar. Keduanya nge-blush. Setelah sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Taufan langsung ke kelas untuk teriak-teriak GaJe. Sementara Halilintar yang masih JaIm menutup wajahnya dengan topi agar tidak kelihatan bahwa dia sedang blushing._

 _Flashback: off_

"Begitu ceritanya," kata Taufan. Semuanya melirik ke arah Halilintar yang sedang _blushing_. "Apa?" tanya Halilintar dingin.

"Untung nggak ketahuan sama kakak pembinanya," kata Gempa. "Iya, kalau iya, pasti dihukum karena dianggap telah melakukan adegan yaoi," kata Taufan.

"Itu mah bukan "dianggap" lagi kak, tapi itu emang udah termasuk yaoi," kata Api. Taufan cengengesan (lagi).

"Gempa juga lucu tuh pas ditolong sama Fang. Pas megang tangannya Fang, dia malah _blushing_ ," kata Taufan. Gempa yang mendengarnya langsung _blushing_.

"Wah, jangan-jangan Gempa suka nih sama Fang," goda Api. "Eng…enggak kok," kata Gempa masih tetep _blushing._ "Bohong tuuuh," goda Taufan. Gempa makin nge- _blush_.

Semuanya tertawa.

 **FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haaaaai! Ini Candy (lagi). Gimana Chapter kedua? Tentang pairing-pairingnya, awalnya Candy nggak mau ada pairing, tapi, gara-gara Candy pikir pairing-pairingnya pada imut, jadinya Candy selipin deh.**

 **Ok, last is….**

 **Review?**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


End file.
